


标记

by Medici_24601



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: 3p, ABO, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, PWP, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Summary: Steve取得了Tony的同意，决定在今天标记他。但是Thor也加入进来了。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	标记

“你决定了吗？Tony。”

“为什么不呢，Steve。”Tony欢快的回答道：“不过我想，你待会儿需要把我这里的，”他指了指自己脖颈后面的腺体：“栓剂拿出来，直接咬就可以了。”

Steve弯下腰去找Tony后颈的腺体，理应从那里散发出来的甜美味道被植入皮下的栓剂层层掩盖，在Stark领先世界的先进技术的升级下，常人理解中至少有小拇指指甲盖那么大的栓剂让Tony改成了一张薄薄的芯片。Steve犹豫了一会儿，凑上去试着用牙咬了咬，那块栓剂硬硬的，随着牙齿的合拢而向外鼓起来。他感觉到Tony下意识的缩起脖子，于是带着些许的忐忑不安又问了他一遍：

“Tony，我还是不建议……”

话未说完，一双手就落在他硬挺的阴茎撑起的小帐篷上。Tony回过头来，用那双漂亮的棕金色眼睛看着Steve。

“我现在就想和你做。”Tony说道：“而不是去做个小手术把这玩意儿搞出来。”

他趴在Steve的身上，把头埋进超级士兵的肩颈处，蹭了蹭。对方比常人要高大许多的身体和健壮的肌肉莫名给了Tony一种安全感，他感觉到被栓剂压抑许久的Omega本能正在随着对方的触碰而苏醒。这兴许就是诗寇蒂早已注定的安排。Tony想。有谁能想到二战时期的美国队长竟然还能活着，还成为了复仇者联盟的一员？时至今日他仍然健康、强壮；他仍然赤诚、正义又善良。而他还有了新的家，拥有了爱人。

Tony低下头，将后颈的腺体暴露得更加明显。为他的Alpha打开自己并不是什么羞耻的事情，他克制着自己想要缩起来的条件反射，等着Steve咬开他的腺体，将信息素注入到他的身体里。然后他们会近乎于疯狂的做爱，让Steve的精液充满他的肚子，把它射得鼓起来，像是怀了孕。

他真的可能会怀孕。之后会有一个可爱的孩子——或许不止一个，复仇者联盟当中，除了Janet和Hank之外都是Alpha，而Tony会成为他们所有人的Omega。他们会在布鲁克林、或者其他什么地方都可以，拥有一个小小的庭院，他们会在每一个早晨与夜晚接吻，在战场上并肩作战，一同包扎伤口，度过一个又一个创伤后的噩梦。随后那些悲伤与自责终将会随着时间被他们的爱抚平，一起走到生命的尽头。而他们的名字将会被永远的并列在一起，镌刻在石头上。

Steve咬开了他的腺体，甜美诱人的信息素像是被咬破了的……爆珠？——Janet喜欢喝的那种小姑娘的饮料里经常有的——一样爆发出来，狠狠地冲击着Steve的理智。Tony几乎要缩到他怀里了。鉴于他们两个人过于明显的体型差，对于Steve来说将Tony整个人拢进怀里也并不是什么难事。而他一直觉得Tony实在是有些太瘦了——与其他队友相比。

超级士兵顾及着Omega的身体，他知道Tony从分化开始就开始服用抑制剂，而后期的栓剂使得他的Omega性征被压抑到极致，而他自己作为Alpha中的Alpha，他非常清楚自己的信息素具有多强的冲击力。他不想伤到Tony。Steve怀里的Omega忍不住颤抖，在第二性征被解放的那一刻起，他就被Alpha过于强大的信息素拉入情潮当中。

Tony感觉到身体发软，神志不清了起来。他分明感觉到臀瓣间那处隐秘的私处开始骚动起来，不住地向外流水，饱满的阴唇也因为这样的刺激而充血，开始变得敏感。被打湿的紧身衣布料更严实合缝的贴在Tony身上，勾勒出漂亮而暧昧的身体曲线。他在Alpha怀里扭动着身体，张开嘴用力呼吸着充斥Alpha信息素的空气，好叫身体里的滚滚热潮稍微平复些许。但那却使他湿得更厉害了。Tony Stark不喜欢不清醒的状态，所以他才日复一日压抑着自己的Omega发情期——那会让他变得脆弱、无力、任人宰割，而那会给他的队伍带来很大麻烦。

他昏昏沉沉的大脑生出一些莫名的恐慌感。后颈陪伴他多年的栓剂被摘离腺体时，他忍不住抽噎。直到Steve的大手抚上他的后背，用宽阔结实的怀抱紧紧禁锢着Tony的身体，他才像是回过神来，缩成一小团，像是要把自己整个人都埋进Alpha的怀里。

Steve吐出了栓剂，将它扔到了垃圾桶里，然后舔吻着Tony流血的腺体。他很乐意成为Tony的第一个Alpha，他伸手摸到了Omega背后的拉链，停在那个位置上犹豫了一会儿，Tony伸出手来，正常成年男性的手盖在Steve的手上就像小孩子的一样，Omega带着薄茧的手轻轻抓着Alpha的，让他慢慢拉开拉链，从后颈一直向下，黑色的布料与白皙皮肤的对比在Alpha看来异常扎眼又色情，像是Tony缓缓将自己内里过分的柔软处交给他一样——让人亲手剥开他的壳。Steve感觉到了那种更深层次的信任，这让他非常兴奋。

Omega抬起头来和他接吻，漂亮的金棕色的眼睛带着些许水光。他很乖，或者说Tony一直都很乖，有点儿不太像Stark的惯有作风，虽然Steve除了他之外只认识一个Stark……不过没事，他们很快就会有一个小Stark了，或者是小Rogers，管他呢，都是一样的。

他勾着Tony的舌头，好好品尝过他口腔里的每一个地方，粗糙的舌苔擦过敏感的上颚，他听见Tony无意识的发出了一声小小的、带着些许撒娇意味的哼唧。超级士兵的肺活量太大了，Tony有那么一瞬间觉得自己要因为和美国队长接吻而窒息晕过去了。于是当对方把他放开的时候，前任花花公子像是要挽回自己颜面似的，为了掩饰着自己在这种事情上面的劣势，不满足的用自己的唇贴着Steve的，含含糊糊的开口夸奖道：

“我觉得你可以用舌头把樱桃梗打成结了。”

“我不会。”Alpha诚实的回答道，保持着这样缠绵的姿势：“不过你可以教我怎么做。”

Tony轻轻的亲了他一下，贴着他的脸颊蹭蹭。他能感觉到Steve已经勃起了，本就尺寸可观的阴茎硬起来之后把制服顶起一个颇具诱惑力的鼓包，Alpha的阴茎通常都要更加大一点，在某种方面彰显着自己的强大，而他一直都觉得Steve比其他大多数Alpha都要更大、更粗。那样粗大的阴茎把他彻底填满都一定是小意思，他甚至有点怀疑自己能不能够将Steve的全部塞进自己屁股里。哦，天。只是这么想着，Tony已经湿的一塌糊涂了。Steve从衣服拉开的缝隙当中伸进手来，揉捏着Tony颇有肉感的腰部。敏感的Omega在他的抚摸下颤抖，感受着Steve的大手从腰间摸向浑圆的臀瓣揉捏，超级士兵的手掌上都是厚又粗糙的茧，Tony顺着他的动作跨坐在对方身上，任由Steve伸进衣服里的双手扒开他的臀瓣，指尖在湿透了的穴口附近绕着圈，逗出几声低低的喘息。显然他们不需要什么润滑剂，身形瘦长的Omega早就已经饥渴难耐的把自己完全打开了。

“God……”Tony听到Steve的赞叹，对方贴着他的耳朵开口，由于现在的行为而免不得沾染上情欲的气息：“你流了好多水。”

“别……别说了、唔——！”他觉得自己肯定羞红了脸，这到底是什么鬼情况？Tony感觉自己像是什么幼稚的高中生，这种调情手段都会让他起反应。又或者说是对方是Steve Rogers吗？难道和偶像上床都会有这样的反应吗。他不甘示弱的伸手去解Alpha的裤子，隔着布料抚慰硬挺的阴茎。

Steve毫不费力的伸进去两根手指，Omega的小屁股里面又湿又软，准备好了吞吃比两根手指更粗更大的东西。Alpha的确已经忍得很难受了，他简直有立刻把自己的大家伙干到最里面的冲动，但那不行，Steve非常清楚自己的尺寸与Omega的承受能力，这样做的话，Tony一定会因此而受伤。而这并不是他们想要的结果。Tony甜腻的信息素仍然在无意识的勾引他，更何况当Tony拉开他的内裤时，被信息素刺激到几乎完全勃起的阴茎猛然弹出来，将Omega吓了一跳，像一只兔子一样在他怀里抖了抖，耳尖已经红透了。

不太够。Tony下意识地想。两根手指还不够填满诱导发情出的情欲，他还想要更多。Omega紧紧贴在身材健壮的Alpha身上，用自己硬邦邦的阴茎去蹭对方的，充血而变得挺立的乳尖隔着紧身衣的布料蹭在质地粗糙的战服上带来电流一般的快感。他夹紧Steve的手指操自己，扭着腰想要去找到那处能让他更加舒服的敏感点。归功于Stark天生并不怎么敏感的羞耻心，在这玩意儿下线之后Omega的动作简直越来越过火，不停地挑战着Steve强大的忍耐力。并不是所有人遇上像Tony这样优秀的Omega自己扭着屁股回应插进后穴的手指时，还能够忍得住继续扩张的。

“Tony！”他警告似的用另外一只手拍了拍Tony挺翘的小屁股，他用的手劲不小，Omega被他打出一声委委屈屈的呜咽，却也乖乖的不敢动了，只敢用水亮亮的漂亮眼睛可怜巴巴的看着他。Steve被看得莫名有些口舌发燥，然后插入了第三根手指。他敢肯定到目前为止Tony仍然很舒服，Tony夹住他腰部的双腿在催促似的蹭他。Steve曲起手指，用凸起的指关节撑开湿润的肠壁，慢慢的操开Omega湿漉漉的后穴。Omega随着他的动作发出软软的鼻音，一边套弄Alpha硬挺的阴茎，一边讨好的细细啄吻对方的下巴。Tony Stark睡过的姑娘没准比Steve Rogers见过的还多（显然Omega的身份并不影响他的风流事迹，只是为什么他对取悦Alpha也这么轻车熟路，就只能归结为天赋了吧），不得不承认在这种事情上Tony懂得比他更多，Omega的小动作平复了他过于忍耐而生出的焦躁，耐下心来开拓Tony的后穴。

“别、那里……唔，再摸摸……”

Steve用手将Tony揽在自己怀里，大块头很轻松的只用一边手臂就将对方完全的圈在包围圈当中，他看不到自己的手指是如何在Omega身体里进出的，但他能够想象出Tony的后穴是怎么样吞吐他的手指的。Omega的后面从来没被别人进入过，内壁和穴口周围的皮肤仍然还泛着可爱诱人的颜色，被从身体里流出来的液体浸润的泛着水光。而前面的阴唇也饥渴得不停翕张，等待着有什么东西能够一插到底。Steve无暇去顾及Tony前面的穴口，如果有机会他也很想用自己的手指或是唇舌让Tony高潮，只不过他贴身的衣料就足以成为阻挡，而对于Omega的第一次来说，Steve还不想搞得太过……除非有其他Alpha复仇者来。

Omega难捱的在他怀里呜呜咽咽，后穴夹紧又放开，把Steve的整只手都弄得湿漉漉的。他快要被Steve用手指奸到高潮了，他又忍不住用自己尚没有从紧身衣里解放出来、却已经硬到发痛的阴茎去蹭Steve，臀瓣被轻轻掌掴留下的轻微疼痛也泛出快感的电流。Tony用黏糊糊的声音求他快点搞进来，好用那根超出常人太多的大鸡巴好好解他两个穴里的痒。

“Cap、Cap……Steve……快点…唔、唔啊！！”

让人震惊的是，到了现在，Tony也只是被拉开了衣服背后的拉链，而Steve更只是释放出了自己的阴茎，脱下手套的那只手现在正并拢四指慢慢操开Omega的后穴，宽大的手掌被紧致的布料勾勒出淫靡的弧度。Steve终于觉得差不多了，而他无意间蹭过的一点使得Omega尖叫出声，然后射了出来。他找到了Tony的敏感点，优秀的士兵会记得所有要害，他会用他饱满巨大的龟头狠狠的肏那里的，直到把Omega的肚子里都射得鼓鼓囊囊的。

经历过一次高潮的Tony暂时安分了下来，但仍然不够，他需要更大的。Steve的手指抽离身体时暧昧的在穴口处轻轻一勾，汁水淋漓的后穴热情地挽留，发出“啵”的一声。Omega软在Alpha怀里喘着气，在对方开始用手扒他的衣服时开口：

“撕开、撕开它……别脱了……”Steve听到Tony趴在他耳边喘息：“我还有……唔、很多件……”

布料出乎意料的脆弱。遵从指令的Alpha在紧身衣撕破时发出令人牙酸的声音中想。Tony无意识间满足了大部分男人对于这种紧身衣物的淫秽臆想，被撕开的布料将Omega被情欲熏得泛出粉红的肌肤暴露了出来，一侧充血硬挺的乳头暴露在空气当中。Steve将Tony放回了床上，仰躺着的Omega顺从的向他的第一个Alpha张开大腿，露出被玩弄的通红的后穴与没有得到任何满足的前穴。

Steve握住自己粗壮的阴茎，用饱满的龟头在穴口磨蹭了两下，便忍不住地扣住Tony的腰，慢慢顶了进去。

“唔、唔嗯……”

Tony尚且处在高潮后身体最为敏感的时期，发情的热潮又一次火上浇油，即使经过细致的扩张，他吞下Steve的巨物也仍然有些吃力。从他身体里流出来的淫水随着Alpha挺进的动作被从茎身与后穴间几乎毫无缝隙的交合处挤了出来，发出淫靡的水声。Omega几乎要蜷缩成一团，他捏紧拳头塞进嘴里，好让自己叫的不那么像片子里叫声浪荡的男优。他含含糊糊的不停喊着Steve的名字，紧致的后穴像是小嘴一般不停嘬吸缠绕着Alpha的阴茎。Steve俯下身让Tony不再折磨他被咬的可怜的手，用自己的唇舌把Omega的呻吟堵回了嘴里。

太舒服了……Tony的后穴太湿又太软了，像是捣进了一汪水里。Steve想。Tony呜呜咽咽的感觉到那根过于粗大的阴茎正缓慢地将他填满，填满那个自打他分化成为Omega就一直存在的缝隙。没有哪个Omega不渴望着被Alpha拥有、标记，这是天性使然。Tony也是Omega，他在生理驱使的某个内心角落里也是这样渴望着的。没有任何Alpha比复仇者联盟的Alpha更能符合他的要求了，除了他们之外也没有任何Alpha可以将钢铁侠作为自己种群的Omega。于是他将自己慢慢打开了，Steve的阴茎一寸寸的深入，擦过敏感点的时候故意的重重一顶让他忍不住尖叫出声。刚刚释放过没多久的阴茎被巨量的快感刺激得半勃了起来，Tony下意识夹紧了那根在自己身体里肆虐的大鸡巴，叫柔软的肠壁纠缠包裹着Alpha的阴茎。

“Steve……Steve……、唔嗯，……好大……”

几乎把自己全部身体都贴在Alpha身上的Omega趴在他耳边断断续续地说着“太深了”、“好大”之类淫秽的话，却没意料到现在喊大着实有点早，美国队长过人的阴茎才刚刚进去了一半，可见前任花花公子Tony Stark在这种事情上的经验实在少到可怜。

“怎么、还有……啊、唔……”

对于Tony夹杂着喘息的抗议，Steve只好用亲吻回应，阴茎太粗太长也并不是他能控制的，对吧？轻柔的吻从Tony的眼角一直到脖颈，亲昵的、宛如体型巨大的猫科动物撒娇时的耳鬓厮磨，安抚着快要被这样慢节奏的做爱逼到哭出来的Omega。他托起Tony颇有肉感的臀部，这点重量对于他强化过的身体来说并不算什么负担，Steve轻松地将Omega的下半身抬起来，让他的腿搭在Steve肩膀上面，另一条腿被折起，压向一侧，变成一个更方便进入的姿势。

Tony的柔韧性很好。他在第一次混乱中的交手时就已经看出来了。所以他才能够在不伤害到Tony的情况下掌控他的身体，将他凹成更方便的样子。额头前两撮并不老实的刘海此刻被汗水黏在上面，Tony半张着嘴喘气，胸口处莹莹亮着的反应堆随着呼吸的幅度不稳地上下浮动着，两颗硬挺的乳头还得不到抚慰。满面潮红的Omega只得自己动手，随着Steve浅浅抽出一点又顶进一部分的动作呻吟着，胡乱的用手揉搓自己的乳尖和阴茎。

全部进去时，两个人都发出了满足的喟叹。

“嗯……嗯嗯……、Steve……，摸摸、再摸摸我……”

Steve让自己停留在Omega棒极了的屁股里一小会儿，Tony用湿漉漉的眼睛和软软的呻吟不停的催着他动作。钢铁侠发誓他从现在开始已经爱上这根大屌了，恍惚间让他有一种被顶到胃部的错觉，但不管怎么样这都是他的——那根巨大的阴茎带给他从未有过的被充实感，穴口被撑到了极限，不留一丝褶皱。Steve的耻毛摩擦着那被几乎挤到阴囊下面的可怜巴巴的穴，充血的阴唇之间淅淅沥沥的把干燥的毛发打湿，而Steve似乎刚刚意识到还有别的地方需要照顾，腾出一只手，用粗糙的指节摩擦稚嫩敏感的两片肥厚的阴唇与中间隐藏着的肉珠。过电一般的感觉令Omega挺起腰肢，是要把Alpha阴茎下的两个分量不轻的阴囊都一起吞进去的热情和深度。Tony被伺候的很舒服，夹紧了屁股里的阴茎，浑身都被操软了的Omega没有什么力气，只有两个穴精神的要命，嘬着Alpha的好东西不放。他伸手去抓下来Steve扣在他腰上的手，软绵绵的手指和Alpha十指相扣，哼哼唧唧的开口。

“我、嗯……我觉得……”

“什么？Tony？”Alpha随着问句浅浅的操了几下，动作间有流出来的水被挤了出来，好脾气的Omega呜呜了两声，泛着水光的金棕色眼睛眨了眨，带着些许狡黠与挑衅接上了刚才的话：“……明天我…唔、还能满分通过训——”

剩下的话被Steve的吻堵住了，他认为Tony已经适应了他的尺寸，毕竟他的Omega已经可以开始质疑他的性能力了。超级士兵一点儿没有生气的意思，他一直都笃信在这种事情上做比说来的更好一点儿。他压着Tony慢慢地动作起来，Steve用他的大家伙找到了刚才手指摸到的那块敏感处，报复似的用巨大的肉冠抵在那里狠狠碾过。

“——！！”

Tony的尖叫被死死堵在喉咙里，过量的快感让他眼前一阵阵发白，他几乎忘记呼吸，以至于消耗掉了肺部里面仅存的一点氧气。他确定刚才自己绝对是失去了几秒钟的意识，等他回过神来才发现他自己大口大口的呼吸着充斥他们两个人信息素的空气——Steve不知道什么时候放开了他的嘴唇，而Tony射出的精液把两个人的胸前弄得乱七八糟。Omega还没来得及回应，健壮的Alpha便像是吃到甜头一般，掐住他的腰大开大阖的操弄着身下的Omega，饱满的龟头直直顶进最深处，拓开撞击着最敏感的生殖腔口，退出的时候只剩下头部，再全根没入。

Steve将手从被摩擦得过分敏感肿大的阴蒂上移开，拨开两侧的阴唇，指尖在被挤成一个小缝隙的穴口周围绕圈，Tony慌张的用沾着精液的手阻挡，却被一个狠狠蹭过生殖腔口的深插操出一声抽噎。

“不、不行……Cap……那里不行……”

“没事的，Tony。”

金发的Alpha舔吻着反应堆冰凉的金属与皮肤的交界，他用舌头把那里变得和下身泥泞的交合处一样湿漉漉的。那里的皮肤异常敏感，Tony瑟缩了一下，被诱导发情的热潮让他并不太清醒了起来。明明知道对方是完全可以交付一切的爱人，但被触碰到维系生命的反应堆时他仍然感觉到了被威胁的不安感。Steve仍然用力操弄着他，低声反复安抚，大开大合，像是认准了那块过分敏感的地方碾磨，试图消除Tony的负面情绪。大床在超级士兵的动作下发出吱呀吱呀受折磨的抗议的声响，反而给室内正在发生的事情更添了一丝别样的暧昧。Tony昏昏沉沉的摇着头，被磅礴的情欲彻底吞噬掉理智之前，他听见自己嘶哑的哭声。

Tony发誓他肯定记住了Steve阴茎的形状，他后面已经被操透了，甚至那根大屌上面跳动着的青筋也被他的身体一一记录下来。那根过于大的性器把他的屁股里面每一寸地方都操得服服帖帖的，被操得烂熟的肠壁在每一次的进出中都会被榨出更多淫水，让穴肉不自主的变得更加软熟，热情的与粗壮的阴茎厮磨缠绵，近乎于痉挛一般。

“呜、……呜啊…No、太深了……啊……啊啊Steeeeeve——！”

这不行，这太超过了。他忍不住啜泣，被Steve抱了起来，阴茎在重力作用下进入的更深，Tony仰起头大张着嘴，发出无声的呜咽。来不及合拢的嘴角淌出的液体顺着扬起的脖颈划下，经过被他自己揉弄得红胀肿大的乳头和满是精液的腹部，最后变成交合处的一滩水渍。Alpha将他一侧的乳尖含进嘴里，用粗糙的舌苔包裹刺激整个乳头。Steve的大手轻松地就能将Tony半边的臀瓣捏进手里，他掰开臀瓣好让自己进入的更深一点，对方常年裹在紧身衣下面的臀瓣在灯光下白的扎眼，又太过容易被留下痕迹，Steve没用多少力气就让那里泛起了红。

失去着力点的Omega只好紧紧抱住Alpha的脖子，挺着胸脯让Alpha嘬吸他的乳尖，另一只手抚在小腹上，他几乎能够隔着腹腔感觉出Alpha性器进出的幅度。Tony满脑子都是再大一点、再大一点Steve就可以用他的阴茎将他的小肚子顶得鼓起一块了这样太过于淫荡的想法。Steve放在他屁股上面的手掐的他有点痛，Tony觉得明天那里一定会变得青紫。

还不如被操进床垫。他迷迷糊糊地想。可他完全控制不住自己的哭泣和抽噎，他到现在还没搞明白自己到底是为什么而哭泣，只知道这实在是太舒服、太辣了，Steve可以操他一整天，就像他常说的名言那样——他妈的，Steve真的有能力这么做。他刚才究竟有多想不开才去挑衅Steve的性能力？Tony低下头，生理性的泪水和汗液落在超级战士的金色发间，他被Steve顶的一耸一耸的，哭得像Steve正在强奸他一样。

Tony哭起来的样子实在是太能够引人犯罪，让他引以为傲的自制力一次又一次的失控。Steve不想让Tony感觉到痛的，但他刚才捏他屁股的时候肯定让他疼了，Alpha感觉到用力时Omega的瑟缩，对方撅起屁股向前躲避的时候将他的阴茎吐出来了一点，然后却又像是回过神来一样，自己乖乖的坐了回去，补偿他一样扭着腰让那根巨物操到身体最里面去。

这让Alpha有点愧疚，于是他只好去夸奖他，这个时候道歉——Steve直觉不是什么好办法。

“Tony……Tony……God、你好棒……”

Alpha放开那一侧被他嘬得格外红肿的乳头，带着些许的抱歉去亲吻Omega流淌出啜泣与浪叫的嘴唇。

“我爱你，Tony。”Steve学着他们之前的样子，用嘴唇相贴的姿势说道。是的，他爱着Tony Stark，爱着他的每一个部分，每一个优点和每一块瑕疵。他愿意成为Tony将来所要拥有的众多Alpha中的一个，他已经期待很久了。Tony像只猫咪一样从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声响，Steve不太清楚，不过他能猜测是Omega心情很好的一种表现。

“唔嗯……、Steve……So do I……。”Tony的呢喃清晰地被四倍增强的听力所捕捉，随后Steve听到在呻吟与喘息间，Tony仍然在回答他：“所以、呜啊……用力、用力点……嗯嗯……操我。”

“遵命。”他回答：“长官。”

Omega热情的邀约被士兵忠实的执行，美国队长永远是最好的，因为他总能将命令超目标的完成。他托起Tony的身体，让自己的阴茎退出来到只剩头部，随后微微松力让Omega直直得将整根重新吞进去。Tony揪着他背后衣服的手在这么做几次之后就变紧了，他紧紧抓着Steve的衣服好像那就可以缓解这种玩法带来的要命的快感。酸软的腰部与无力的大腿根本没法支持他的身体，Tony能够依靠的只有他的Alpha。快要射了，快感不断地积聚，Steve每一次顶在他敏感点的撞击都在增加砝码，Tony弓起腰，硬挺的阴茎抖动着，他要被Steve操射了。

“St、Steve……别这样……我、呜啊！！”

濒临射精的边缘的Omega被残忍的扣住了阴茎根部，高潮被阻断让Tony哭喊出声，后穴死死的绞紧Alpha的阴茎，近乎于窒息的空白之后是精液回流的微痛。随后又是过于温柔的亲吻落在脸上，Tony金棕色的眼睛里蓄满了眼泪，一眨眼就掉了下来，莫名有一种可怜的委屈。但Tony已经射了两次了。Steve想。他不是什么血清战士或者变种人，射太多对身体实在是不好——况且离他们结束的时间还早呢。

浑身酸软，被操透了的湿漉漉的Tony被Steve就这交合的姿势翻了个身，变成了反向骑乘的姿势。阴茎在身体里转了半圈带来了超量的陌生快感，Tony真的有点想不太明白Steve怎么这么会搞他，难不成Clint偷偷给敬爱的美国队长补课了吗？该死，肯定是他干的。

“没事的、Tony，没事。”

Steve清晰地感知到了Tony的不安，趴在他耳边安抚他，温柔的像是一贯的好队长。下身的动作却凶猛的要命，一点儿都不疲惫一般狠狠干着钢铁侠赞爆了的挺翘屁股。Tony根本就跪不住，大腿内侧的肌肉由于快感而痉挛似的抽搐，酸软得提不起任何力气来。只幸好Steve的手仍然扣在他的腰上，好叫他不至于还要腾出力气支撑自己的腰。

“啊、啊啊……唔嗯、呜……”

大脑被快感搅得杂乱无章，浆糊似的组织不出任何语句，便被撞成了无意义的单字，混杂在含糊的呜咽当中。时间好像被无限的延长了，所有的意识都凝聚在含着Alpha粗大阴茎的穴道里面。

“很棒……Tony，这太……老天。”快感似乎在耳边砌了一堵墙，Tony所听到的、Steve对他的赞扬有点听不太真切。

“标记我、……Steve——”

Alpha士兵随即强硬的顶开Omega的生殖腔口，身下的Omega溢出一声嘶哑的尖叫，刚才被抑制住的射精感重新上线，积蓄的精液一股一股的射在了床单上。彻底没了力气的Tony简直是任人肏弄，而生殖腔内又是更加柔软的一片天地。Steve的呼吸变得粗重起来，然后他却听到了一声不合时宜的惊叹。

“Odin's beard！”

Steve回过头去，Thor正站在房间门口，震惊的看着他们两个人。

Shit。道德标杆美国队长在心里偷偷的骂了句脏话，Thor——神域未来的主人，也是他们之前商议好的Tony的Alpha之一。但理应今天复仇者基地里面只有他和Tony两个人，而Steve第一个标记Tony也是他们共同的决定。Thor看起来也像是闻到了Tony情潮时散发出来的味道，他瞪大了眼睛缓了缓，开口说道。

“吾认为吾可以帮忙。”

意料之中的回答。Asgard直率的神明一定不会拒绝心仪的Omega的情潮。

“不、不不不，求你了……Thor，我不行的……下次、下次好吗？”Tony摇着头抽噎，好脾气的Omega吓得有些发抖，全身却是全部被打开的模样。他嗅到房间里越来越浓郁的属于其他Alpha的信息素，情潮来得更加汹涌，他前面的穴也开始渴求有什么东西插进来了。可他知道应对一个Steve就足够艰难，但加上Thor？他会死的，他一定会被这两个超出常人太多太多的Alpha操死在这里的。

Steve安抚的摸了摸Tony的脖颈，把哭泣的Omega抱进怀里亲吻安慰。Thor站在一边，用不符合他平时作风的轻手轻脚关上了门，又凑过来学着Steve的样子小心翼翼的亲吻Tony，等待着Tony的回应。

Omega大口大口的呼吸着掺杂着两个强大Alpha信息素的空气，他有点害怕，但他又相信他们不会弄伤他。终于仍然是情欲占了上风，Tony喘匀了气，身体仍然有些颤抖的点了点头。

“Aye.”

他听见Thor回答。

——

“唔……唔唔……”

Tony趴跪在床上，使得挺翘的臀部与背部形成一道近乎完美的曲线。他将自己的口腔打开到最大，收起尖锐的齿尖，努力地将Thor半勃的阴茎含进嘴里。对方的阴茎即使没有完全勃起也足够惊人，两颗阴囊托在手里沉甸甸的，Tony发誓他已经很认真的去做了，但是他仍然只是把Thor的阴茎吞进去一点而已。嘴里满是Thor的味道，富有侵略性、但被Omega的发情期过滤混合成了安心的沉稳气味。他被两个Alpha的信息素弄得有些昏沉，更何况他屁股里还夹着另外一根阴茎，湿软的生殖腔正不停地嘬吸，试图让对方成结，好把他塞得更加满满当当，榨出超级士兵身体里的所有精液。健壮的神域Alpha的阴茎在Tony嘴里很快便完全勃起，变得更加可怖的粗大与坚挺，Tony被噎了一下，恋恋不舍的将那根巨物吐出来，用粗糙的舌苔包裹饱满得近乎于鸡蛋大小的龟头，舌尖舔舐过阴茎前端的冠状沟，将流淌出来的液体一并和口水咽了下去。很快他就将这根马上要捅进他身体里的大鸡巴舔得湿漉漉的，泛着色情的水光。

他显然对这种事很在行。如果不是这种过分的尺寸和身后Steve宛如吃醋的操弄的话，Tony完全有信心在对方希望的情况下给Thor一个完美的口活。Thor显然并不介意与Steve分享他们共同的Omega，即使每一个Alpha都拥有过分的占有欲，神域未来的王者随着Tony吞吐的动作低低赞叹着。

吃下Thor的阴茎实在是很有难度的一件事。Tony毫不怀疑明天他的喉咙会肿起来，他卖力的舔舐吸吮那根，用喉咙的软肉挤压龟头。他希望——如果不出意外的话——能够用口活满足Thor，但这几乎不可能——操他的，这当然，那可是Thor。这个北欧神的名字就足够证明一切了。他妈的，他刚才为什么不锁门就跟Steve搞起来了？这不行，这太多了、太超过了。

他终于把Thor的阴茎含进去了一半，Tony乖顺的伸展脖子，让自己的喉咙能够完全打开。对于剩下的部分他实在是无能为力，只好用温热汗湿的手掌轻轻撸动，从敏感的会阴到饱满的阴囊，再到青筋鲜明的茎身。他的脸颊被巨大的龟头顶起一个色情的突起，好脾气的Omega真的在很认真的吃Alpha的阴茎。眼泪干掉之后黏在脸上的感觉真的不算太好，他刚才的的确确被吓哭了……虽然很丢脸，但这不能否认，发情期的Omega实在是太脆弱的一种生物，不管是精神上还是肉体上都太过容易被摧毁。而他又这样爱着他们，心甘情愿将自己彻底打开。

Tony猜想他以后没准就要过上比他前半生更要荒淫无度的生活了，毕竟他的Alpha们都不是什么好应付的。Clint、Natasha甚至是T'challa都还算好讲道理的——但Hulk？天呐，Tony宁可Thor现在就把他的大阴茎操进他前面流水的穴，也不想直面比Steve、Thor加起来还要更加强壮的Hulk。他会被操坏掉的，一定的。Tony并没有什么嫌弃Hulk的意思，Hulk是他最棒的队友和Alpha之一，不是吗？他本以为他能够给他们亲爱的绿大个一个漂亮的初夜体验，但是、但是瞧瞧他现在，仅仅是这样他的下腹就已经酸软，Steve轻易的就能把他操到连尿都射不出来——

“Tony。”

在一次用力的操弄中骤然蹿升的快感将Tony的思路打断，他无力的双腿在漫长的高潮当中试图夹紧，脚趾都缩了起来，身体猛地一阵抽搐似的蜷缩，以至于他被Thor同时的一顶而逼出眼泪。抑制不住的咽反应和呕吐的欲望让Tony发出几声闷咳，射过三次的阴茎已经没得可射了，只是在不停地颤抖当中一股一股的流出半透明的液体。漂亮的金棕色的眸子重新泛起暧昧淫靡的水雾。

“你在走神。”

高潮的间隙，Tony听见两个Alpha的声音同时响起。

他已经感受不到自己的腰部以下的任何地方，一切都被纯粹的快感支配了。Tony近乎于恐慌的抓住了Thor的手臂，被阴茎塞满的嘴里溢出无助的呜咽。Thor却坚定的、忽视了他所有抵抗的声音，用那只大手扣住他的后脑，将自己一点一点的顶进Omega的喉咙深处。Tony挣扎起来，啜泣被不停进入的阴茎堵得死死的，眼泪胡乱的糊在脸上，他有那么一瞬间认为自己正在窒息而死。而更糟的是Steve在猛干他柔嫩的生殖腔，两根大鸡巴将他从上下贯穿了，几乎要双双干到他的胃里——这不行、真的不行。该死的他一点力气都没有他不该走神的Thor和Steve生气了操他的Alpha占有欲他会死在这两根阴茎上面的——

“呜、呜嗯……咳咳咳——！”

直到他几乎要因为给Thor口交而窒息而死的时候，对方终于仁慈的退了出来，留给Tony充足的趴伏着咳嗽喘气的时间。

“你不该走神的，吾友Anthony。”

Tony呜咽着，摇着头否认，却被Steve撞出更多的呻吟。断断续续的话被顶弄成破碎的单字。他揪着床单哭着抬起头，Thor用大手将他汗湿的刘海拨到两侧，又罕见的轻柔的用拇指擦掉他脸上的泪痕。Asgard的神明开口时胸膛振动，像是轰隆的低沉的雷声。等到Tony终于喘过气来，带着哭腔和喘息凑过来，用脸颊蹭了蹭那根超出常人太多的大阴茎。

“进来……Thor、……”

Omega要被那过分的信息素冲击得失去意识，前面久久得不到照顾的雌穴痒得要命，他难以去思考两根一起塞进身体里会不会把他的小屁股操出血来。他只是太难过了，太想要了而已。这一次的情潮丝毫不亚于Omega初次分化时的强度，反而在被抑制了几十年之后被释放，久久积压的量足以将世界上最理智聪明的人变成求操的雌兽。

超级士兵揽住Omega的腹部将他抱了起来，阴茎随着动作把他塞得更满。Tony打开酸软无力的双腿，将不住流水儿的雌穴暴露在Thor眼下。瘦高的Omega眼角都被肏得发红，微微张着被亲吻嘬肿的嘴，上面还沾着前液与口水，显得更加鲜红欲滴。Steve揉弄着Tony的乳尖，整个手将Tony一侧的胸肌抓在手里，被整个儿抱起来玩的感觉让Tony总觉得自己像是一个小巧的性爱娃娃一样。

Thor就着这样的姿势尝试着用手指塞进那处被Steve的粗壮阴茎挤得可怜巴巴的雌穴里，两侧肥厚的阴唇被粗大的指节顶开，露出已经硬挺的阴蒂与被淫水打得湿亮的穴口。Tony半张着眼睛抽泣一声，那里实在是太小了，男性Omega的阴穴本身就比女性小巧，更别说稍后还要吃下Asgard神明几近有婴儿小臂那么粗的阴茎了。Steve托着Tony将自己退出去一点，恋恋不舍的让阴茎离开温暖湿润的生殖腔。

“别、别出去……”

几乎失去意识的Omega揪住背后士兵的手臂，皱起眉头不满的嘟囔。Steve被Tony突如其来的小脾气搞得失笑，凑过去亲吻浑身上下都湿漉漉的钢铁侠。

“会痛，Tony。”

含着他肉棒的后穴不住地绞紧，作为对Steve的回答。Thor牵着Tony另一只手摸向狭小的前穴，Omega的手指相比于把他体型大了两倍的Thor来说显得细长。常年摆弄机械的手上还带着一层薄茧，被抓着自己抚摸那处连Tony自己都鲜少慰籍的地方让他忍不住“啊啊”地喘息，身体难耐的扭动起来，被身后的Steve制住了。

自己插入自己实在是一种很奇怪的体验。Tony感受到自己的手指被湿润的内壁包裹，他几乎能隔着那一层被撑得薄薄的膜摸到Steve阴茎上突起的青筋，只是塞进一根手指就让他感觉到了难耐的酸胀，Omega的本能却让他在这样高浓度的信息素中渴求更多。

Tony坐在Steve的阴茎上自慰的场景实在是太有冲击力，Thor贴过去扣住Tony的后脑亲吻。Omega的口腔里带着他阴茎上流出的前液的味道，而更多的都是Omega信息素的香甜气味。这种味道足以激发任何Alpha的本能，更何况Tony是Omega当中的佼佼者呢？没有任何一个Omega会比他更棒了。Thor扫过Tony的唇齿，将他嘴里的唾液并上空气都一扫而光。直到Tony呜呜的揪着他哭泣才肯放开。

“再加一根手指。吾友。”神明耐下心来引导开拓自己的Omega：“吾很高兴你能做到这样，Tony，你是最好的Omega。”

两根手指被嘬吸着，他知道这远远不够，Thor的比这大上太多了。他刚刚就用自己的嘴巴试了一下，那绝对会将他扩张不充分的雌穴撕裂的。Steve将Tony揽得更紧，托着他的屁股浅浅的在深处撞了几下，Tony早就被玩到充血肿大的双乳在Steve并不轻柔的揉弄下变得更加敏感，每一次触碰都能让他呻吟着夹紧屁股，几乎下一秒就要流淌出白色的乳汁似的。这个时候的Tony几乎满身都是敏感处，不论是爱抚哪里都能让他发出嘶哑的呻吟。

情动的Omega可爱的要命，在Thor低头亲吻他时无意识的撒娇，低着头靠在Alpha宽阔的肩膀上，毫无保留的向两人暴露出散发着诱人味道的腺体。他这个时候已经并不太清醒，扩张自己的动作停了下来，Tony肆无忌惮的坐在Steve的阴茎上面操着自己，试图将超级士兵今天的第一发榨出来。Steve和Thor的信息素哪一个像现在这样爆发出来，都会使任何一个Omega为其疯狂，更何况是他们两个加起来呢？富有侵略性的信息素几乎要把整个房间都撑到爆炸。

Asgard的神明叹了口气，搂住Tony的一侧膝弯将他的右腿抬起来，让插着两根手指的雌穴和含着Steve巨大阴茎的后穴暴露得更加明显。重心的偏移让Steve重新进入了Tony温暖湿热的生殖腔，美国队长被Thor的不按套路惊了一下，几乎是下意识的皱起眉头：“Thor！”

后者回答他的是侵入被两指之间狭窄缝隙的手指。

Tony无意识的惊叫，Thor的手指可比他自己的大得多了。Thor拿着锤子的日子比在场的另外两个人加起来再乘上几倍都要长，手指上带着一层厚厚的茧，摩擦过从未被造访的阴穴的那一瞬间就将Tony送上高潮。潮吹和射精几近没有时间差，陡然夹紧的后穴和汩汩流淌的精水让这一切都开始往失控的地方飞奔而去。Steve忍耐多时，咬紧的牙关让下颌绷出刀刻似的曲线，难以自持的咬在Tony的腺体上，注入的信息素将本就漫长的高潮过程延长，让Omega尖叫着再次攀上极点。

“够了、够了……”他哭泣着：“饶了我……呜呜……”

Thor似乎也想将前戏的过程压缩，但Tony的那里实在是太紧了，更何况同时也被Steve的那根挤得更小了。交合的地方湿透了，随着Thor抽动的手指发出响亮而淫靡的水声。他将Tony插进去的两根手指从指缝间顶开，让紧窄的穴口被打开的更大。高热的内壁比它的主人更加精神，饥渴的嘬吸着欢迎外来的侵入者。

等到Thor终于能将两根手指塞进去的时候，Tony早就精疲力竭的缩在两个身材高大的Alpha中间了，只剩下一点儿呜咽和喘息，多次高潮和久久得不到抚慰的情潮榨干了他最后一点儿体力。这不由得让Steve开始担心起来接下来的Thor，即使是他忍耐也有一个极限，几次想要退出来都被Tony含糊的抗议阻止，扩张时过度的紧张让他一时间还没法成结。

Omega的里面已经被手指玩的异常乖顺，可能所有Omega该死的天生都有这种被手指搞一搞就可以准备被肏的能力，Thor将他无力的手指从阴穴里抽出来的时候，还带出了从深处满溢而出的一股液体，那几乎分不清是他哪一次高潮的时候没能完全流出来的淫水。

“你愿意让我进去吗？Tony。”Thor趴在Tony颈侧，用低沉如雷声的声音询问：“我会进入到你的最里面，用我的阴茎将你填满——”Alpha用他巨大的阴茎前端摩擦着半张的穴口和肿胀的阴核，每一下都让穴口周围的肌肉不受控制的高潮般抽搐：“吾与吾友Steve将会喂饱你，直到你不能再吃下我们两人中的任何一个。”

“进来、……”Omega被蛊惑般的喃喃。

Steve稍微退出来了一点，剩下一小半阴茎还在里面。向来爽快的Alpha神明直起身，深深地吸了口气，才挺腰将自己的性器慢慢顶了进去。Tony发出一声几乎分不清是欢愉还是恐惧的呜咽，Steve帮他将自己打开到极限。整个插入的过程缓慢的不可想象，两个Alpha都尽力盯着交合处——两根超过常人太多的阴茎真的有可能撕裂Tony柔嫩的阴道与肠道。他们都不想弄伤Tony，那是他们的所爱。Omega的潜能——他妈的，超乎想象。

Thor感觉到Steve的阴茎，两根隔着薄薄的一层膜摩擦着Omega的内壁。Tony几乎发不出声音，Thor的那根几乎要操进他脑子里去了。那根超过极限的阴茎只是停在他子宫口顿了一下，就毫不留情的撑开他狭窄的宫口，深深地顶在他子宫深处的内壁上面。Omega发出一声恐慌的抽泣，手指插进Thor从肩头滑下的金色长发颤抖着抓紧，漂亮的金棕色眼睛睁的大大的，他发誓他已经把身体里的水都哭出来了，发情期结束后他一定会拥有一双肿得像是哭了三天三夜的怨妇眼睛。老天，他会死掉的。他还能活着度过发情期吗？

两个Alpha在插入的动作当中缓缓抽动起来，Thor进去的时候，Steve就会退出来一点，试图缓解Tony身体被过分打开的恐慌和酸胀。Steve侧头过去亲吻Tony的嘴唇，将那些并不明显的啜泣吞进自己肚子里。

“……我还活着吗？”他抽噎着问，忍不住用手捂住已经被两个人顶起明显的涨鼓的小腹。

“还活着。”Thor回答，Steve接过他的话：“你很棒，Tony。”

被安抚了的Omega昏昏沉沉的点了点头，陷在Steve的怀抱里喘息。发情期的高热让他抱起来像是个湿漉漉的小火炉，但他的嘴唇被过度的情欲蒸干了，变得干裂。Thor低头用嘴喂给Tony仙宫的蜜酒，可那些不够，Omega无意识的将舌头伸出来索取更多，老天，他真的很渴。但Tony没有意识到他现在的样子就像是吃了两根之后还不够满足的荡妇，Thor伸出两根手指模仿性交的动作玩弄着他的唇舌，Omega张开嘴将那两根手指全部包进了嘴里，含含糊糊地嘟囔，即使是有四倍听力的Steve也猜不出他想喝水还是想让他们两个好好操操他。

“不要给Tony喝酒，Thor。”Steve不赞同的顶了顶Tony被操得烂熟的后穴，“床头有水。”

Thor依言把水瓶拿了过来递给Steve，不舍的将手指从Tony嘴里抽出来。美国队长学着Thor的样子一口一口的细细的把水喂过去，喝到水的Omega显然提起了点精神，用亮亮的金棕色眼睛抬头看着Steve，宛如无声地邀请。先前的不适已经被翻涌的情欲盖过，两个肉洞都被操开了的Omega几乎是让人随意玩弄了。Tony不知道自己的发情期究竟要持续多久，总而言之这玩意儿一个月来一次实在是太好了，不然到底谁被谁榨干都没个说法，回头还是Tony自己被他的Alpha们操死在床上的可能性比较大。希望这样的事最好不要发生不然纽约的超级反派们得高兴得天天炸他大厦玩儿了！

他听到Steve把水瓶放回原处的响声，随后感觉到自己被揽住膝盖抱了起来。两个健壮的Alpha直起身体将他夹在中间，突然地被提高身体让Tony紧张的抓住了Thor的肩膀。不管是Thor还是Steve都比他要高上许多，Tony无力的胳膊撑不住自己的身体，全身的重量几乎都压在了那两根过分的阴茎上面。这让他忍不住昂着头喘息，撅着屁股讨好的吸吮。感觉到不会伤害到Tony的两个人不再压抑自己的情欲，扣住Tony的腰用力操弄起来。

Omega张着嘴无助的哭泣，被Alpha前后夹击操得一抖一抖的，下腹是仍然无法缓解的酸胀。一直被顶着敏感处搞的感觉让他忍不住爽得蜷起脚趾，不管是谁退出来一点，另外那个就会狠狠撞在他的身体深处逼迫他嘶哑的尖叫出声。敏感点被反复责罚的感觉使他几乎失去意识，Tony完全不知道自己在哭喊着什么，或者他在求饶，或者他在求着Steve与Thor操他操得再用力点甚至操坏他。他只是胡乱的呻吟着，让Alpha们彻底控制占有他的身体。

他在朦胧的意识中听见Steve粗重的喘息与Thor的低喃，还有自己放浪的呻吟。两个穴痉挛似的缩紧，已经射不出什么东西的阴茎半勃着，被不断地快感刺激得只剩下干性高潮。Tony分不清到底是Steve顶进了他最深处，还是Thor抵在他的敏感点狠狠碾磨，他甚至根本没法比较出来是谁搞得他比较爽一点。眼前不住地泛起爆炸似的白光，随后是Alpha勾住他舌头的缠绵亲吻。有人温热的手掌拢住他肿大的双乳揉捏，又或者是被含进了嘴里用牙齿玩弄，乳晕上被用力留下齿痕也没能让天才的钢铁侠恢复些许理智，反而是又让他夹着屁股潮吹似的流出水来。

后穴里的Alpha阴茎突然停顿了一下，Steve低着头抵在Tony的肩膀上，几个几乎顶进生殖腔底部的深插后，阴茎根部的结骤然膨胀起来，Omega颤抖着僵住身体，大滴大滴的眼泪顺着脸颊滑下来。他慌张的呜咽着，被Steve扭过头亲吻，将那些无声的尖叫堵回喉咙。

大股大股的精液被Alpha射进Omega的生殖腔里，空气中一部分信息素慢慢融合起来了。Tony揪紧了手里的金色长发，身躯猛地颤抖着挺起之后彻底失去了力气，歪倒在Steve怀里。后者抱着他深深呼吸了几下后才慢慢地将自己从Tony的身体里抽出来，带出来了一些精液。而大部分的精液都被Omega锁在了身体里。

Thor从Steve手里接过瘫软的Tony，Asgard的神明亲吻着失神的超级英雄，让他趴在自己身上好好喘匀了气才重新慢慢动作起来。Steve跪起来附身也亲昵地和自己的Omega厮磨，满意的感受到链接和标记的完成。

Tony感觉到身后那根炙热的阴茎又慢慢地硬了起来，震惊的转过头去。哭红的双眼和Steve的对视几秒后，对方似乎懂了他没问出来的话，回答说：

“抱歉Tony……我想超级士兵是没有不应期的。”

“……别这样、Cap…我不行的……”Tony试图和Steve讲道理，被想象中接下来的事请吓到害怕了的Omega声音都有些微微颤抖。

“Asgard人也没有，吾友。”

“呜、呜呜呜呜——！”


End file.
